Creeping Shadows
(i give most of the credit to the video game creator!) This is going to be a short story, by: Silverwhisker Followed by: Adventure To The Forgotten Lands Here is a link to a wiki that will help you understand this story, some of these colossi are made up. (Hydrus, Kurimori, Cenobia, and Celousia are an example of the real ones.): http://shadowofthecolossus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity proluge: "Welcome young kits. You all know how your clans were formed, but do you know the very first cats..Ever?" meowed a dark black tom. "No. Your the BIGGEST cat i've ever seen, though!" gasped the fluffy gray tom kit. "I'm Gorious." growled the dark brown tom. "I'm Featherkit!" mewed the white she-kit. "I'm Fuzkit!" purred the gray tom kit. "You have a wierd name, Gorious." whimpered Featherkit. "I'm what you call, a colossus. We protected the secret land." meowed Gorious. "Now, lets begin our story..." Chapter 1, Falling sun: Gorta woke up, her rock armour jabbing into her. Her blue eyes turned into red with anger. She calmed herself. Celousia walked up to her. "Clam down, Gorta." murmmered Celousia. "How can I?! My child isn't a colossus! She is too small! No rock armour fits her!" spat Gorta. "Brunsa is a colossus no matter what! We're one of the smallest colossui!" growled Celousia. "But she is smaller then us!" hissed Gorta. She lashed her tail and walked away. Brunsa walked up to her. "I'll grow big and strong, momma! I-I promise!" cried Brunsa. "You won't! Your children with be as small as a human soon!" spat Gorta. Brunsa sighed. Gorta padded away. "But you have no tail!" confronted Brunsa. Gorta hissed. "Some colossi don't have tails!" she hissed. Brunsa padded away. "I'll show you i'm good enough." muttered Brunsa under her breath. Days past. Brunsa walked over to the humungus colossus, Hydrus. He was a hydra with elecitric spikes on his back. "Why can't I be big like you." sighed Brunsa. Hydrus was the wisest of all the colossi. "You can't be big as me, but you can be the best like me." croaked the old Hydra. He swam under the old huge lake. All Brunsa could see was his glowing spikes. Cenobia padded up to Brunsa. He was Cenoubia's brother. He stroke his large paw down Brunsa's black fur. "Cheer up young one. You will be the strongest of all. With some practice." he murmurered. Brunsa's blue eyes lit up. "May I train with you?" she asked. Cenobia got in an attacking pose. Brunsa mocked him. They practiced for days and days. Finally, one day, Brunsa put her claw over Cenobia's throat. "I won." she purred. She was still the same size, and wouldn't grow anymore. "Okay then....GET OFF ME!" growled Cenobia. Brunsa jumped off him. "Soon, you can fight with others." murmured Cenobia. "BRUNSA!" called Gorta. Brunsa sighed. She walked back to her den, and there her mother was standing. "Where were you?! You've been going out every day!" spat Gorta. "You stay home now!" growled Gorta. Brunsa lashed her tail. "I can defend myself!" challenged Brunsa. Gorta crouched down. "Prove it!" she spat. Brunsa was half her mother's size, but she knew she could win. Brunsa charged at her mother. Gorta leaped into the air, striking her claw down Brunsa's back. Black blood poured out of Brunsa. Brunsa struck her mother's face, over and over. Her mother leaked black blood too. They fought vilently, until her mother was on the ground. "FINE!" she spat. "See! I told you I would prove it to you!" hissed Brunsa. Brunsa ran out of the den, she knew she wasn't coming back. She went to the sacret temples, were Kurimouri, the lizard/crab colossus lived. It took Brunsa forever to reach the colossus's home. Kuromori was down in the center of the temple. "Kuromori?" called Brunsa. Brunsa was in the teple, gazing out one of the million windows. All Brunsa heard was thumps, and the clattering of falling stones. Suddenly, Kuromori's head popped out from above. "Brunsa? What is it?" asked the sky watching colossus. "My mother.... She doesn't believe i have a good future." she murmured. "You are the brightest star in the sky, you one." corrected Kuromori. Brunsa cocked her head. "Um, yeah. I am a little popular, known as the smallest colossus!" growled Brunsa. Kuromori put his head closer to Brunsa. His head was the size of her. "You will start a new breed of colossi. More swift, and more critical. They will be small, but good things come in small packages, yes?" the lizard/crab croaked. "Go to Valus. He might help you more." Kuromori said. Brunsa nodded and went to the forbidden Valley (i'm making up some of the names of the places. :) ) Valus trolling around, bored. "Oh Valus, can you help me to see my future?!" cried Brunsa. Valus stopped trooling around, and turned around. He took his large staff, and jamed it into the ground. Light poured out of the cracks, sorounding Brunsa. Brunsa opened her eyes. Everything was white, there was nothing! Suddenly, Valus appeared. A odd "Thing" appeared with him. It was like Brunsa, smaller, no armor, but its fur was so...diffrent. Its fur was brown, with dark brown stripes. "This will be one of you great grandchildren." Valus murmured. The creature had pointed ears, a tail, claws that it could make appear, and disappear. "You have showed me enough, Valus." growled Brunsa. Valus nodded. The creature disappeared, and reality came back. Brunsa was in the Forbidden Valley with Valus. "Thank you." muttered Brunsa. She ran off, to go see more colossi. She ran over to Corrius, a bear Colossus. The chains around his claws jangled. Brunsa padded up to him. He was the size of her mother, but Corrious was Brunsa's same age. Brunsa rubbed against Corriuos. They use to be best firends, but they felt more for each other. But then, Corrious found some one else. Brunsa was just Corrious's friend, but Brunsa loved Corrios's girlfriend's brother. "Where is Anatious?" asked Brunsa. Anatious was the colossus Bruna loved. They were the same age, and same hieght. "Hello, friend! Anatious is by the forever rushing river." murmured Corrious. Brunsa nodded and ran to the Forever Rushing River. Anatious was standing at its edge. Brunsa crouched down, and then pounced, pushing her boyfriend into the river. "Heyyyy!"purred Anatious. That was wierd about him, he could make a grumbling in his throat that the colossi decided to call purring. It was his way of showing affection. Anatious tackled Brunsa, and touched his nose to her's. "I love you." murmured Brunsa. "Same here." purred Anatious. Suddenly, Brunsa let out a screech. The sun, began to fall. Anatious drug Brunsa into the river. Brunsa was driven under the water. Fear swallowed her as she felt her breath leave.... Chapter 2: Rising Fear: Brunsa a woke in Anatious's cave. She saw him above her. "A-Are you alright?!" he fretted. Brunsa nodded."A-And....Would you like to live with me?" asked Anatious. Brunsa gulped, and then nodded. The sun was up again. "Wh-What happened to the sun?" asked Brunsa, now on her paws. "Kuromori told me it was a sign of the future. He said it means a new type of life will form. And then he told me, that out sun died, and a new sun formed. That's how he got the message." explained Anatious. 'I have one thing to ask of you, Anatious, would you.....Be mine?" asked Brunsa. Anatious purred and nodded. Brunsa then knew, she was going to be safe, forever. Two years past since that happened, and the new form of life never came, but what came, was Brunsa and Anatious's children. There were two, a dark black one, and a brown one. The black one was a male, and the other was a female. There names were Gorious and Yalsa. Brunsa was closely whatching her children grow. She never let them out, because, they were smaller, than her. One day, Yalsa was playing with Gorious, when something "wicked" walked into the cave. Brunsa's jaw dropped. Her mother, walked into the cave. "Hello, Brunsa. Even you children are RUNTS." growled Gorta. Brunsa barred her teeth and lashed her tail. "Mommy? Who is that wicked thing?" asked Yalsa asked. "That is your Grandmother. Her name is Gorta. Gorta, these are my two, BELOVED children, Yolsa and Gorious. Children, my mother is the MOST, cruelist and Annoyingist then alive!" growled Brunsa. Gorta couldn't take it anymore, she launched herself and Brunsa. Brunsa was prepared for her attacked, and dodged her mother. Brunsa did something no other colossus would do, she bit Her mother's side. Black blood poured from Gorta. Gorta pinned down Brunsa and dug her claws into Brunsa. "Mommy!" cried Yolsa and Gorious. They jumped at Gorta, and did something that made Brunsa's eyes grow wide. Her children had claws that came out, and ripped at Gorta. Gorta fell, and her body turned black. Brunsa's mother had perished. Brunsa ran over to her children. "Are you two okay?!" she cried. "Yeah, are you okay?" asked Yolsa. Brunsa nodded. "I must take you to someone, daddy will be sleeping still when we return." murmured Brunsa. "Yayyyy! WE get to go outside!" purred Gorious. Gorious and Yolsa had their father's purr too. Brunsa took her children to Valus. He nodded. "They are indeed the new life form. They will be the better and best type of colossi." he muttered. Brunsa nodded. "They have it all, except, the stripes." muttered Brunsa. Valus nodded. "Let them leave the cave, let them create the new colossus." murmured Valus. "W-What?! I-I can't abondon my children!" cried Brunsa. Valus's blue eyes turned red with fury. "Let nature take its course. They must have children too." boomed Valus. Brunsa sighed and nodded. She looked at her children. They didn't hear anything, they were just playing. Brunsa padded away, listening to Valus's orders. "Mommy?! Where are you!?" Brunsa heard the cries of her children, but she kept on going. If her children were to leave, she couldn't live without them. She looked into the Never Ending Cliff. She felt her paws feel nothing but air. She felt nothing but fear bubbling inside her. She jumped. Years past, and Yolsa and Gorious grew up, and had children, that had children, that had children, and so on. But only Gorious had children, for Yolsa had died, trying to search for her mother. Gorious ended up creating a new breed of colossus, and a new laugue. The new creature, was called, a cat. THE END! Trivia: Answer the questions below in comments!!! Can you guess who the colossus is telling the story? Can you guess what Gorious's child looks like? Gallery: Cenobia Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages